Dearly Beloved
by cyrodilicbrandy
Summary: Sequel to Moonlight. It's the day of Sora and Kairi's wedding, and emotions are all over the place. Short fluff, SoKai.


Sora felt sick. It wasn't yet at the stage where he turned green, but his vision blurred. Looking over at Riku for help, Sora wished that the event was smaller than it was. Riku smirked a little, straightening out his jacket and leaning over to Sora.

"Hey, you can do this."

Sora nodded, gulping.

"Well, even if you can't," Riku said, teasingly. "You're going to have to. I know plenty of people here who will be disappointed if you don't." Then he added, as if on a side note, "Kairi especially."

Sora's blue eyes widened. "Thanks, Riku." he mumbled dryly.

His friend had a point though. How long had it been now? How many months had gone into this? How many hours had Sora sat by himself with a pen and pad, scratching his head, trying to make this day exactly everything that Kairi would want (and deserved)?

"It's just," Sora continued to mumble, his throat becoming dry. "I can't help thinking that I'm going to mess up in some way." A dozen different catastrophic scenarios flashed through his head. _What if I drop the ring? Mess up the vows? Someone shouts "I object!"? What if I throw up? What if what if what if?_

Riku interrupted Sora's reverie by snapping his fingers in front of Sora's face. Sora blinked his blue eyes rapidly and tried to grin his usual sheepish grin. By the look on Riku's face, he knew the grin was probably lopsided.

"Relax." Riku said firmly, looking at his best friend as if he was a principal admonishing a misbehaving student. "It'll all be fine. Trust me."

And despite his nerves, Sora did. He mustered up a smile. "Th-"

He stopped when Riku shook his head curtly and blinked. "Wha-?" He tried to say, when Riku mumbled, "She's here." Riku grabbed Sora's shoulders and spun him round the face the church's entrance. Instantly, Sora's nerves returned. No turning back now, not ever... He swallowed noisily and refrained from running a hand through his hair. _I've been waiting for this forever..._

Kairi emerged from the car, heart pounding almost painfully in her chest. Her bridesmaids, Selphie and Olette, wearing pastel pink silk dresses, came out after her, fussing over any creases they saw in Kairi's gown.

Sora had gotten the dress for her, knowing with a seemingly psychic sense exactly what kind of dress she would have chosen for herself. It was long, sinking to the floor elegantly. There had been a dress train, but after thinking it through, she had decided not to wear that, fearful it might get dirty. The material itself was the softest silk she'd ever felt, and it shimmered in the afternoon sun. Riku had sneakily informed her that Sora had the dress made by the best tailor Moogles. Kairi was shocked (and of course, extremely flattered) that Sora would go to such lengths just for single dress. It clung to her body perfectly, hugging her curves, and not, in the slightest, uncomfortable. The neckline was deep, not too deep, not tacky but deep enough that it was still classy Thin patterned lace covered the top of Kairi's cleavage, and the lace made up the sleeves, all the way down to her wrists.

Selphie and Olette had laboured many hours of practice into Kairi's hairstyle, which Kairi had let grow as song as possible since Sora proposed to her. Since it now almost reached her bottom, piling it up of her head was out of the question. Kairi had casually mentioned a single plain plait. "Most people will be looking at my dress, anyway." She'd said, and Olette and Selphie both agreed.

Now, as she was standing here, staring up at the church doors, she felt as if she would faint.

"Oh gods." she whispered, head swimming with the excitement and nervousness. Selphie put an arm on Kairi's and held her steady.

"You can do this, Kairi." she said and Kairi nodded.

"I know, I know..." the redhead replied, swallowing, and took a dizzy step forward. And another. And another. She was thankful Sora chose simple white pumps for her to wear. Trying to walk in heels, as she felt like this, would have been impossible.

She reached the stop of the church steps without Selphie or Olette's help, and they stood in place behind her. The doors creaked open from inside, revealing the church's walls. Large white and pink flowers stood in tons of vases all around the hall. With a sharp intake of breath, Kairi saw that every single row of seats was full.

_Oh.._. she felt the dizziness again, and Olette sensed this, placing a hand reassuringly against her back. Kairi kept her eyes everywhere except the front, where she knew Sora was waiting. Instead, she gazed at the stain glass windows until prompted to move. When she walked forward, her blue eyes stared down at the floor in front of her. _Please don't let me faint, please don't let me faint_, she chanted in her head.

The church itself wasn't very big, but to Kairi, the walk down the aisle seemed to take an eternity. Only when she saw the little steps, and heard Selphie and Olette walk to the side, opposite where Riku stood, she knew, behind Sora, did she look up.

Sora was staring at her if he'd never seen her before. His blue eyes were wide and unblinking as he continued to take in every detail of her. And – just as it had done on that cool night he had proposed to her – his mouth was hanging open. She smiled, feeling the smile wipe the dizziness away.

She stepped up, taking her place across from Sora. Neither of them could look at anything else than each other. He's so beautiful, she thought, and it was true, he was.

She felt a little mean for thinking so, but it was obvious that Sora hadn't spent as much time on his outfit. The material was a lesser quality – and was the bottom of the jacket fraying slightly? It hardly mattered. She was here and he was here, and that's what mattered. And they were finally going to get married. After the eight-month long engagement... today!

Kairi felt her eyes fill with tears as they stepped closer to each other.

"I love you," she mouth silently, feeling the tears spill onto her cheeks as Sora smiled his trademark smile and whispered the words back. The priest stood up between them and addressed the church.

"Dearly beloved..."


End file.
